For Better or For Worse
by Lacri Osa
Summary: In the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto killed Sasuke. Because of this, the council forces Tsunade to banish Naruto. But is it for better or for worse? NarutoOC
1. A Death and A Banishment

So bored. So this will pass the time

I hope you like it! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: In the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto killed Sasuke. Because of this, the council forces Tsunade to banish Naruto. But is it for better or for worse?

* * *

"I am going to kill the council!" Tsunade screamed, breaking apart her desk. It took Jiraiya a few minutes to calm her down.

"Tsunade, there is nothing you can do. The council is powerful and you can't take them all at once. It's not your fault that they can't recognize the good in Naruto."

"Like hell I will! I will do everything I can to stop the council!"

"If you try and kill them, they can say Naruto hypnotized you and give them a reason to kill him instead."

"He brought back their precious Uchiha and says that he should be banished for harming him!" Tsunade replied with disgust.

"Obaa-san, there is nothing you can do. I will try and visit. Jiraiya will keep you updated. Please, don't do any harm," Naruto said from the corner of his room. "You're the only person strong enough to stop from getting corrupted by itself. At least with you leading, it would get corrupted by an outside source."

"If you're sure about this, Naruto," Tsunade said. "But once I find someone strong enough to take over without the council manipulating them, I will leave my post and come and find you. Please stay safe Naruto. You are like the son I never had, as well as a brother that I have come to love." Tsunade got up and hugged Naruto.

'Naruto, if only I could change places with you,' Jiraiya thought, and he started writing down ideas for his next book.

Tsunade saw this and ripped the book from his hands. Then she knocked him through the wall.

"Obaa-san, must you keep doing that?" Naruto asked. "He has to take me out of the village or else those bastards in the council will figure out a way to kill me."

"I know. You'll wait for him in the forest outside the village."

"Baa-san, if the village ever wants me to become a shinobi for Kohona again, then they'll have to kill m to get me."

"I hope you are able to become a Kage, not one of Kohona, but another village, except Oto."

'Don't worry. I won't betray you." Naruto walked to the door. "But that doesn't mean I won't betray the village." Naruto fingered the necklace that Tsunade gave him. "Baa-san, I think you're right. This necklace is cursed. It won't let anyone stay in the village. It even made you leave. Any normal person would give it back to you. But I'm not normal. So I'll keep it. See you in a few years, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto left a shocked Tsunade in her office. One thing was going through her mind at that moment. 'He actually showed me respect?' Then something else came to her mind. 'When did he get so smart?' Then she smiled. She realized that the world was soon going to see the real Uzumaki Naruto. And they definitely wouldn't like it.

* * *

Naruto poked Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't move. He poked him again. Still wasn't moving. Naruto twitched. He had been trying to get him to wake up for the past hour. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face. Anybody that didn't know Naruto would think that he actually smirked all the time. Those that did would wonder when the apocalypse was coming.

'This will teach Ero-sennin to not mess with me,' Naruto thought.

'**I never knew you were this twisted.**'

'Who said that? Wait, since there is only one other entity in my mind, it must be Kyuubi. So what do I win?'

'**When did you become so smart?**' Kyuubi asked.

'When the council decided to banish me,' Naruto replied. 'So, would you like to help me in this plan?'

'**Why should I?**'

'Because it amuses you,' Naruto replied. 'And it will help you figure out the changes in my personality.'

'**You're right about that. But I think I'll just watch. Then decide whether I should take over or not. Your mind is weak now.**'

'Why are you able to talk to me, anyway?'

'**Because your mind is weak at the moment. Probably from mental trauma.**'

'And you are the reason for that trauma, Kyuubi. And now you're making me just want to throw water on his head.'

'**I can help you with that.**'

'How?'

'**I can control the five elements at my liking. For water, just snap your fingers and I'll do the rest.**'

'Does this involve me giving you control?'

'**Yes.**'

'Fine. Do whatever you plan on doing Kyuubi.'

'**You're actually letting me? Very well, I won't take control of your body after I'm done.**'

Naruto's eyes slowly turned red. The Kyuubi was now in control. He snapped his fingers and thought about water falling from the sky. A small cloud formed over Jiraiya's head. It slowly began to rain on him. He still didn't move.

'What are you going to do now, oh great Kyuubi?' Naruto inquired. Kyuubi could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

'**Use lightning, of course. I wonder if he ever got struck by pure lightning. It would be the perfect way to awaken him.**'

'You are a sadist. And I have a feeling you will be trying to turn me into one, as well.'

'**You read me too well.**'

'I have a feeling that by the end of five years, I will be.'

Kyuubi smirked at this and went back to his task. Slowly, he started to imagine lightning coming from the cloud. After a few seconds it came and Jiraiya was shocked. Kyuubi gave Naruto back control.

"What did you do?" Jiraiya asked, screaming.

"It's not what I did, but what Kyuubi did. And I'm not telling."

"You let Kyuubi take over your body?"

"Yes."

"How do I know that you're not Kyuubi?"

"Every time Kyuubi takes over, my eyes turn red. Are they red?"

Jiraiya looked at his eyes and saw that they were still blue. "I still don't trust you."

"Whether you trust me or not, Kyuubi still struck you with lightning!" Naruto started laughing at this. Then he grew more serious. "And if you don't, Baa-san will have your head."

Jiraiya got up and started walking into the forest. Naruto followed. He heard every word that Jiraiya kept repeating. "Damn brat. Damn Hokage. Damn damn damn!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, how long do I have to wait?" Sakura asked.

"Until Kakashi gets here."

"But I've been waiting here for three damn hours!"

As if he heard Sakura, Kakashi poofed into the office. "Yo."

"Now that you are both here, I have some news to give you. First of all, Sasuke was killed by Naruto and the council banished him. Second, you are without any teammates, Sakura. You will be put on Asuma's team for the next Chuunin exams. That is all."

"Sasuke-kun is dead! I'll kill Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It is highly unlikely that you could even harm Naruto, and even if you could, he has my permission to kill any Kohona shinobi that decides to go kill him for killing their precious Uchiha."

"Why did Naruto have to kill Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It was either that or to allow Sasuke to go join Orochimaru. And we couldn't have the latter so he went with the former."

"Wasn't there any other way?" Sakura asked.

"This is the world of shinobi. People are killed everyday. Naruto has been alone since he was born. People have tried to kill him since his birth. Sasuke was an orphan, yet he was still a pampered little prince. He deserved his death, thinking that power would come to him. We don't need anyone like that in our village. Dismissed."

Sakura walked out of the office, tears falling. Kakashi just poofed out of the office.

'That went better than expected. The news will be revealed to the public tomorrow,' Tsunade thought. 'Now all I need is some sake.'

* * *

'How could he?' Sakura wondered, tears falling even harder. 'He promised to bring him back, not kill him!'

Sakura was walking through the village, though she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Because of this, she bumped into Ino.

"Sakura? You should watch where you are going since…Sakura, why are you crying?"

"I don't understand! First Sasuke-kun was killed by Naruto. I thought I was crying about this, but then I remembered that Naruto was banished and now I'm crying even more! What's going on?"

"Sasuke-kun was killed! And by Naruto! Who would have thought? Oh well. I got over my crush the day he left. You should, too." Ino ran off to Hokage tower, leaving a crying Sakura on the road.

* * *

"Brat, where are you?" Jiraiya yelled, while the cloud over his head kept hitting him with lightning.

"Not telling!" Naruto screamed. "This is what you get for thinking that the Kyuubi took over!"

Jiraiya looked at the source of the voice, but just found a log. "Damn you to hell, brat! Arashi wasn't as annoying as you!"

"Cool! I'm more annoying than the Yondaime! One step closer to becoming greater than the greatest! Catch me if you can!"

* * *

I am never going to finish a story. The next chapter of Zurui will be up by Wednesday. As for A Gift From Hell, I have major writer's block on that.

Read and Review!


	2. Return to Konoha

Next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: In the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto killed Sasuke. Because of this, the council forces Tsunade to banish Naruto. But is it for better or for worse?

_

* * *

Five Years Later_

Naruto sat on a cliff, watching the sunset. He sighed and got up. It had been five years since he was banished and he was now eighteen. After disappearing from Jiraiya, he ended up in the dimension of demons. There, he was trained for a while, one hundred human years, which was just a year in the shinobi world. So much had happened during that time.

Naruto had taken a new identity since he left the demon world. He no longer had whiskers on his cheeks. He had the power of illusions, like all demonic kitsunes. He was respected by all demons, even Kyuubi. And he was engaged to Hachibi's vessel, Kisei, who he met in the demonic plane. She had a different name before, but she never spoke it.

Naruto had also changed his name. He was given a name by the kitsunes. It was Zurui. He changed to fit the name. He became a master of stealth and was able to kill in one hit. His true appearance had changed greatly. The demons had decided that both he and Desu were capable of holding their kekkei genkai, the Kagegan. With this kekkei genkai, both his and Desu's appearances changed.

Zurui now had red eyes and black hair with red streaks. His outfit was composed of loose black pants, a red armless shirt and a black jacket.

"Zurui?" a voice called. It was Kisei. She was wearing a short black skirt with pale green tights underneath. She wore a black jacket similar to Zurui's over her dark green shirt. She had green eyes and black hair with green streaks in it.

"Hi, Kisei. Something wrong?" Zurui asked.

"Actually, its time for you to return to Kohona. Tsunade must be worried about you."

"I guess you're right. Any other reason?"

"The council decided to use a kinjutsu to revive Sasuke."

"They did what! That council is more corrupted then the demons of hell!"

"You should know this well, you took Kyuubi's place there."

"And you took Hachibi's."

"Must you end every argument with the last word?"

"How can it be last if you're still speaking?" Naruto inquired, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You know what! You're annoying!"

"That's why you love me. And we should start making our way to Konoha shouldn't we?"

"Fine." Kisei started walking back, but not hearing Zurui following her, she stopped. Suddenly she felt something against her lips.

"I win," Zurui whispered and he ran off into the night. Kisei smiled and quickly followed.

* * *

"He's been gone for five years," Tsunade said, looking out at the night sky. She turned her attention back to the council. "And this is your fault! As of tomorrow, I officially resign from my position as Hokage. I waited for five years, as I promised him in my letter, waiting for you fools to actually release the banishment. Instead of doing that, you decide to bring back Sasuke!" Tsunade looked at them again, an evil glint in her eyes. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. I must go to sleep."

Tsunade walked back to her office. She was mad. The council decided to bring back Sasuke using a kinjutsu that Orochimaru invented and they wouldn't allow her to go find Naruto! She was going to make sure they went through hell.

As she entered her office, she realized that there were two other people. Before she could do anything, one of them spoke.

"Baa-san, are you really going to try and hurt me? You're mean!"

"Naruto? Who's with you?"

Zurui and Kisei made themselves known. Zurui smiled at Tsunade. "I'm no longer known as Naruto. I go by the name Zurui."

"Zurui? Why?" Tsunade asked. "And who is this?"

"My name is Kisei, Tsunade-sama. Zurui has told me so many things about you."

"As for your questions, Zurui was the name given to me by the kitsunes that I trained with when I went to the demonic plane."

"You went there! But no human ever came out alive after going there."

"Kyuubi was a big help, even though he ended up making me a sadist. And I'm glad I went there. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Kisei."

"Why were you there?"

"I was training there. I am the vessel of Hachibi."

"I want to know something," Zurui said. Tsunade turned her attention to him. "Did you allow the council to revive the Uchiha?"

"NO! THAT IS THE LAST THING I WOULD EVER DO!"

At this moment, Jiraiya walked into the office. Seeing the two unknown shinobi and hearing what Tsunade just said, he prepared to attack.

"Ero-sennin, you really won't attack me, would you?"

Jiraiya froze. Only one person ever dared to call him that in person. "Naruto…?"

"I go by the name of Zurui now. Now back to the subject. Why in the seven damn layers of hell did the council revive him?!"

"Because they're fools! They think that I'll name Sasuke the next Hokage. But I have no choice since I said I was resigning and there is nobody else here to take the spot."

"Tsunade-sama, I think that maybe I can actually become Hokage." Zurui grinned at Kisei. "If not me, maybe someone that Ero-sennin knew personally. Kisei, do your stuff."

"Hai!" Kisei closed her eyes and started floating. She murmured something and she started to glow black. She started to speak. "I, Kisei, the Mistress of Death, granted this power by the demons of hell, revive the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi!"

A glow surrounded Kisei once more and it turned into a human body. The body took form and opened his eyes. He got up and looked around. Jiraiya and Tsunade were in shock. Standing before them was the Yondaime!

"Yo."

"An interesting way to introduce yourself, otou-san," Zurui said.

"Zurui, I'm simple."

"A simple idiot."

"Are you calling me stupid!?"

"No. You just called yourself that."

"Arashi…"Jiraiya said, interrupting their argument.

"Hai?"

"Why did you have to die? And how the hell did you come back?"

"There is a reason why Kisei's name is what it is," Zurui said, answering for him. "She can control death. She can bring back those who died and kill others with one word. Her signature move is the key. Desuya. Death Arrow."

"I am pleased to have solved your Hokage problem, Tsunade."

Tsunade was broken out of her shock. A smirk appeared on her face. "Yes you have. But do you know our problem?"

"The council is being an ass. That's all I need to know." Arashi then went up to Jiraiya and pushed him out the window. "That's for throwing my son off a cliff!" he shouted.

"Jiraiya threw Zurui off a cliff?" Tsunade questioned.

"It was for the Chuunin Exams. He threw me off a cliff so I could learn to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Bastard. I still have to get him for that," Zurui answered.

"Excuse while I go torture Jiraiya," Tsunade said and she walked out of her office.

"Kisei, I thank you for bringing me back to life. So when's the wedding?"

"You just got back and the first thing you ask is when we're getting married?!" Zurui screamed.

Arashi pondered this for a moment. "Yes."

"I think I'll go help Tsunade torture Jiraiya," Zurui said and he poofed out of the office. Kisei followed him. As did Arashi.

* * *

"You pushed him off a cliff!" Tsunade said while punching Jiraiya.

"It was for his own good," Jiraiya said, trying to dodge the punch. He failed. (A.N. Of course he did! He can never dodge a punch from Tsunade-san!)

"How is that for his own good? You could have made him meditate! That would have worked, as well!" Tsunade said and she punched him into the wall.

"Tsunade-baba, do you enjoy torturing him?" Zurui asked.

"He pushed you off a cliff! He deserves this!"

"As much as I would like to agree with you, I'll agree with you."

"You play with words too much," Kisei said, coming into view with Arashi behind her.

"Naru…I mean Zurui, why is Kisei with you anyway?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya temporarily forgotten.

"Is that moon red?" Zurui asked, changing the subject. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Answer me!"

" I'mengagedtoher," Zurui said really quickly.

"Come again?"

"I'm engaged to her, dammit!" Zurui said. "Now if you excuse us…" Zurui nodded to Desu and they both left.

"Young love," Arashi said. "Don't you have to torture Jiraiya?"

"I forgot about that. I suppose you are going to your estates?"

"Yes. Kisei and Zurui are probably already there, torturing Kyuubi and Hachibi."

"I expected them to be doing other things."

"Them? Never. A kiss or two and that's probably all the affection you get. I wonder how they even got engaged. Oh well. See you tomorrow, Tsunade-sama." With that, he left.

"Jiraiya, tell me why you decided to push him off a cliff!"

* * *

At least I'm writing this story. Let's see…Jiraiya is getting tortured, Sasuke's alive, and my story makes no sense. Oh well.

Read and Review!


	3. A New or Old Hokage!

On with this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. How many times must I tell you this!?

Summary: In the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto killed Sasuke. Because of this, the council forces Tsunade to banish Naruto. But is it for better or for worse?

* * *

'She finally realized that Sasuke-kun is the only one for the job,' Sakura thought.

Before Tsunade was able to continue, a girl poofed onto the stage and whispered something into Tsunade's ears.

"What do you mean he's gone!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone was waiting for Tsunade to punch the girl unconscious, but she didn't. The audience, the council, everyone, started wondering who this girl was to Tsunade.

"He said he'll be back by sunset. There something he had to take care of. Kyuu said that if he wasn't back by then, then you can go and kill him." With that, the girl left.

Tsunade looked back at the crowd. "Since the person who came up with the idea to make this person the Hokage isn't here, we'll do this tomorrow. And I'm Hokage for one more day."

The crowd quickly vanished and soon only Sakura, Sasuke, and the council were there.

"Who did you choose?" one of the council members asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. But it's not Sasuke. I had a friend of mine do a pure revival act. If you could defy my rules and revive Sasuke then I can do the same. And don't even bother arresting me because I didn't need a sacrifice for this revival act. I didn't even do the revival act. And I'm not going to tell you who did. Sakura, tell Shizune that I'm looking for her. Ja ne."

"Who did she pick!?" Sasuke yelled out of frustration. "There is no better shinobi than me in this village. And she wouldn't bring back an old Hokage because they were old when they died. They would be useless. So who?"

"It's probably Uzumaki Naruto," one of the council members said.

"Naruto-baka isn't strong enough to beat Sasuke-kun. See you later Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and she left to find Shizune.

"Tsunade has gone crazy. I guess we'll just see who it is tomorrow." With that, Sasuke left for the Uchiha complex.

* * *

"I had to get something from the demonic plane. It takes forever for me to find the doorway there. Anyway, this is for you." Zurui took out a necklace and handed it to her. "This necklace allows you to enter the demonic plane without being killed. Otou-san can enter since he is technically 'the undead', but you can't. I would get something to let Ero-sennin enter, but he would be killed by all the women there. If not by them, by you and Kisei. Now, I understand that you are going to resign tomorrow?"

Tsunade took the necklace and put it on. The topaz gem on it gleamed in the night sky like a star.

"You better not leave. I want to see their faces when they see how Uzumaki Naruto has changed."

"My name is no longer Uzumaki Naruto. It's Kazama Zurui."

"Well Kazama Zurui, Arashi was looking for you. Something about wedding plans."

At this, Zurui started looking at the sky. "You know, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

* * *

"Impossible! He sealed his death!" Sasuke said.

"Then how am I here?" Arashi said, appearing next to Tsunade.

"So you really were able to bring him back. But who had to die?" a council member asked.

"I happen to be friends with the Mistress of Death. She brought him back when I told her about my problem," Tsunade said.

"The Mistress of Death is just a legend," Sasuke said.

"Will you shut up?" a new voice said. It was the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. "I met the Mistress of Death before. She is really nice, but she seems to hate you, Sasuke. Then again, you're the reason her fiancée was banished from this village."

"Hi, Gaara-kun!" a voice said next to Gaara. It was Kisei. She hugged him, almost killing him.

"Let…Go….Of…Me….Can't….Breath!" Gaara said.

Kisei let go. "Sorry!" She turned to Tsunade. "Have you seen Zurui?"

"He's gone again!?"

"Hai!"

"I'm killing him!"

"But Tsunade-baba, if you kill me, then I have to go to the demonic plane for another one hundred years."

The audience turned to the sound of the voice. They were expecting to see the blond haired, blue eyed Uzumaki Naruto, but instead they saw Zurui.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? I'm the one that killed you, got banished, was sent to the demonic plane for a year in this world's time, then came back to find out that you've been revived," Zurui said.

"You don't look like the dobe," Sasuke said.

"Appearances change, teme. And if you were killed by the dobe, what does that make you?" Zurui retorted. He turned to Tsunade. "Reason why I wasn't here yesterday."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "You let him back into the village?" A kunai was thrown at her. She turned to see the attacker. It was Kisei.

"Say one more word about my fiancée and I won't miss my next shot."

"Kisei, stop scaring my apprentice. And to answer your question, I did. Now if you have no more questions, I'll just go and leave you to the Yondaime once more. Kisei, if you would come with me…?"

"Of course, Tsunade. See you later Zurui, Yondaime-sama."

"So, any questions?"

"Why did that girl call him Zurui?" Sakura asked, pointing at Zurui.

"Because it's my true name, Sakura," Zurui replied. He turned to Arashi. "Otou-san, I'm going home. Kyuu is annoying me."

"Very well." Zurui nodded and left.

"Did you just call you his father?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I am his father, so he should. Now this discussion is over. I need to have a word with the council."

"Very well," a council member said. The council and Sasuke stood to follow Arashi.

"Sasuke is not part of the council so he is not allowed to come." Arashi said. "Zurui." he called.

"Yes?" Zurui said from behind him.

"Make sure Sasuke doesn't listen to my conversation with the council."

"As you wish, otou-san. Come along Sasuke. I wish to have a spar with you."

"Fine. The council will tell me what they talked about anyway. I'll show you that I can beat you without the curse seal."

Zurui rolled his eyes. Sasuke was treated as a pampered prince, maybe even more since he had died. 'Guess I better show him the power of destruction.'

'Can I watch?' another voice said in his mind.

'Fine, Kisei. You can bring Tsunade here, too. You have my location.'

"Dobe, are you scared?" Sasuke said.

Zurui looked up. They were at Training Grounds Nine. His lucky number. "Actually, I'm letting you make the first move."

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
